I missed you brother!
by xXanime4everXx
Summary: Armin has a riught life with only Mikasa and Eren, but one day a new recruit joins, could it possibly be Armin's sister?
I Missed You Brother!

Okay before people say anything about Armin not having a sister I know! But this is Fan Fic for a reason right? BTW hope you enjoy my _lame_ stories :P

After joining the Survey Corps, Armin became more confident with himself knowing that his plans always and always did work.

 _3 months later_

"Armin, hurry or else we won't see who the new recruit is!" fussed Eren. "I'm here, let's go!" said Armin as he rushed to the living room with Eren. The new member was Ember. She had sliver hair, one red and one black eye (that's the eye color), and a slim body. "Hello everyone, I'm Ember. Ember Arlert." Ember said in a serious voice. "Mikasa Ymir, you guys may have a new rival." Whispered Hanji. "We'll see about that." Ymir, and Mikasa whispered back. "So, Ember, do any of these faces trigger something in your memory?" Ask Levi as if he knew something Ember didn't "Maybe." Ember replied. But she knew exactly what he meant. "Hey Eren, she looks like someone I saw before?" Armin whispered to Eren, "Do you remember, who?" Eren whispered back. "Sadly no…" Armin said in a sad tone.

"Ember, you will share a room with Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert." Levi said. "Yes, sir." Ember replied as if to not care none the less. "Armin, Eren, come up front and greet the new recruit!" Levi announced. As they both came up to her, she slightly smiled. "H-Hello I'm Armin Arlert." Armin said nervously, "No need to be nervous." Ember replied smiling. "Hello I'm Eren Jaeger." Eren announced.

As soon as everything was over they lead her to their room and helped her with everything.

 _2 weeks later_

Ember got used to everything. She had the same schedule as Armin. And Levi did this for a reason. Hoping his plan would work.

"So…Hey Armin, you have been staring at me for three whole minutes, something on your mind?" asked Ember. "Huh? Oh yeah well, I feel like I've seen you before. Sounds weird right?" Armin said looking down. Suddenly Armin felt someone hug him. "Ah. Ember?" Armin said afraid everyone outside would notice. "Armin, I missed you a lot!" Ember nearly yelled. "W-wait do you know me?" Armin said confused. "Yes! I do Armin, or should I say brother." Ember said triggering a memory in Armin's mind.

Armin hugged Ember back tighter and on his tippy-toes. "C'mon we better get back to work, before Corporal Levi sees us." Ember said parting from Armin. "Because I have a brother, I will always have a friend. Does that remind you of something Armin?" Ember said while feeding the horses with Armin. "A lot of things in fact Ember." As they finished feeding the horses, and walked back to their room.

"Hey Ember!" shouted Mikasa and Ymir. "Oh, hello guys, can I help you?" Ember said in her serious tone. "We want a hand-to-hand combat fight." Explained Ymir. "Uhm. Armin I'll eat with you and Eren a bit later, okay?" Ember said as she stared at Mikasa and Ymir. "Uhm…please Ember be careful." Armin begged. "Oh so you guys are like in love with each other?" Ymir said playfully." You got it wrong Ymir, we are brother and sister." Ember explained, "Yeah we are, well be safe Ember, please." Armin begged again.

Ember got in place to first fight Ymir. Ember ran behind Ymir and made her lose balance, and going once more in front of her and finally fighting. Ember won that fight with Ymir they shook hands in accepting her.

Once more Ember got in position and fought Mikasa. Instead, of tripping her, Mikasa took first attack or so she thought she did. Ember reacted quickly dodged and attacked. Ended up winning and shook hands. "Tougher that what you look." Mikasa stated. "Nice fight though, I'm going to eat dinner with Eren and Armin today see ya." Ember said as she ran to the castle.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Ember said taking off her jacket. "Woah…you aren't hurt are you sis." Armin asked surprised. "Nope, but I probably hurt Mikasa and Ymir a lot…" Ember said looking down.

"Well you have proven to be the strongest soldier, out of all of them." Levi said coming from behind her. "Sir, Levi." Ember replied "Thanks." "Don't thank me yet, but have you done your training with the 104th squad." Levi said curiously. "Yes I have, Sir Levi." Ember responded. "H-hey guys." Mikasa said while Ymir had her arm over Mikasa shoulder. "Uh w-we won't mess with you Ember nor Armin anymore." Ymir said in a pained voice. "Oh okay, that's good to hear right Armin." Ember replied while Armin leaned on her. "I guess it is." Armin said in a cheered up voice.

 _1 month later_

"Ember, Armin, Eren, quick we are heading out for a while…to the beach." Jean said as his eyes opened wide, as he saw Ember brushing Armin's hair. "Cool. Let's get ready guys." Ember said still brushing Armin's hair. "C'mon Eren your turn, hehe." Ember said giggling "Fine." Eren said not trying to resist. "Armin get the clothes and stuff ready while I brush his hair." Ember demanded. "Okay Sis." Armin said rushing.

"Woah Ember I never knew you could be this friendly with them." Jean said. "Oh, well Armin is my little brother, Eren and Mikasa are like extra family to me and him so yeah." Ember explained.

"Explains a lot." Jean replied. "We'll be there." Ember said as she finished brushing Eren's hair. "C'mon guys." Ember ran to everyone else while carrying everything on her back. "Need help, Ember?" Connie said worried about Ember. "Nope." She said "I'm okay." She replied.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's go." Said Levi while holding Petra's hand and smiling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Beach

"The beach…smells peaceful, like you Armin." Ember smiled. "T-thanks." Armin's cheeks went hot pink.

"You guys act like a couple." Sasha laughed. "Well, maybe because Armin, Eren, and Mikasa are they last family I have alive." Ember looked down. Armin leaned against Ember and Ember kissed Armin's cheek, and flushed bright red "Don't be shy Armin…" Ember laughed. "They look so happy, right Levi." Petra whispered to Levi. "They do." Levi smiled at Petra.

"The last one in the water is a loser!" shouted Connie as everyone raced in the bright blue water. "Haha." Armin laughed as he saw dolphins in the water. "Ember look at what I found! Mikasa Eren you too!" Armin yelled as they came to him. "They're dolphins!" Ember said surprised.

"I'm hungry!" Sasha announced "Well, why don't we eat something, you hungry to, Krista?" Ymir asked. "When we are done eating, Ymir put Krista on your shoulders, Mikasa you put Eren, and I put Armin see who wins?" Ember explained. "Sure." Ymir and Mikasa replied.

They ate and started the game. "Armin do your best!" Ember told him. "Krista do your best." Ymir told her. "Eren do your best to win." Mikasa told him.

Eren pushed Krista as soon as she pushed him, first to fall Krista and Ymir. Eren and Armin faced each other and tugged on each other making Ember and Mikasa fall. "Hahaha!" Everyone laughed as they played in the water, as they finished eating.

The Attackers

As they sat around the campfire they conversed with one another. As the skies got painted orange-pink to black-blue skies with little stars, as they go in the tents. "C'mon Mikasa Eren Armin I set the tent c'mon." Ember urged "I'm here, c'mon let's wait inside the tent, Ember." Mikasa told her. "Alright." Ember said following "Sorry we are late, guys!" Eren whispered. "It's ok at least you guys are safe, right?" Mikasa asked. "Yes, we are." Armin replied as they both go in the sleeping bags.

They all slept so peacefully. "Hurry make sure no one sees you guys…" said a voice from outside whispering, "You got it boss…" whispered the voice back. Everyone was sound asleep so no one heard the tent open. "Which ones do I get boss…" said the one of them. "Get the two boys, the brunette and blonde, oh and the sliver haired girl is the blonde boys' sister, the black haired girl is the brunettes' sister it seems." Said the voice. As Armin and Eren were carried into a wagon. They were brought to an abandoned house.

The sun arose and shined on Ember's and Mikasa's faces, they both arose. "M-Mikasa where's Eren and Armin!?" Ember nearly shouted. "Eren, Armin!" Both of them roared in irritation. "C'mon guys it's not funny come out already!" Ember howled.

"E-Eren where are we?!" Armin wept. "SHUT THE F-" One of the attackers was shushed. "Don't scare them." Roared the boss. "Where are we?" Eren demanded as he became brave. "The place where you murdered my henchmen, when you saved the little girl…she is all grown up now into a lady, and your sister," he said pointing at Armin, "She was like a beautiful goddess both of them are, she was too perfect to kill." He said being dramatic. Still weeping Armin asked, "Why do you want us though?", "They'll do anything to save you two we'll capture them and when we do we'll kill you two." Said the boss. "IF ONLY MY HANDS WEREN'T TIED UP YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!" howled Eren. "Oh, I like your attitude." He said. As he kicked Eren. "Leave him alone!" screamed Armin in pain.

"Mikasa…over there in the hills in that abandoned house! I heard a scream, it must be them." Ember yelled grabbing a dagger and giving one to Mikasa "Here!" she said. "C'mon then." Mikasa said. "We'll run to make it not so suspicions." Ember announced as they both ran.

"Oh am I hearing you beg for a good smackin'!" said the boss as he hit Armin making him loose conscious. "Ha! Much better!" he said "No Armin!" Eren shouted from the top of his lungs.

"That was Eren, Ember, hurry!" Mikasa said worried. "He screamed Armin's name no!" Ember yelled.

Mikasa and Ember Slammed the door hard enough that it fell down. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted. "Armin…NO, you will pay!" Ember jumped in the air and stabbed the other guy. Both Mikasa and Ember attacked the boss...

A Miracle

"ARMIN!" Ember screamed while tears poured from her eyes. "Why Armin!? W-WHY N-NOT M-ME!" Ember choked on her tears. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN H-HELL!" she screamed at the dead corpse of the boss. Ember's silver hair brushed against Armin's cute face. Ember kissed Armin's cheek. "A-Armin you have to wake up!" Ember still crying yelled. "Ember carry Armin back to the camp. I have to carry Eren he got hurt badly he can't stand up." Mikasa said putting Eren on her back. "O-Okay…" Ember said carrying Armin in her arms.

"I hope he wakes up soon…" Ember finally spoke. "We do to." Mikasa sounded faded, "THAT BASTARD WILL PAY BY ROTTING IN HELL!" Ember shouted once more.

"What happened to Armin, Ember?!" Hanji was worried, "Oh no, L-Levi both of her eyes are red now!" Petra whispered to Levi. "Ember…calm down let Hanji take a look at him!" Levi demanded. Ember noticed that blood was flowing from her right eye [right eye is black and left red]. Ember suddenly stabbed her dagger in the sand. "Rot in hell, dad…!" Ember shouted as she stood up. "Ember that guy me and you killed was your dad!?" Mikasa said surprised. "Yes…" Ember's voice was faded.

"He hurt his only 'favorite' son!" Ember said as she lay down Armin in the bed Hanji unfolded. "Uhm, Ember, I'm sure Armin will be okay." She heard Reiner say as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks…" she replied.

"Levi said that you are stronger than any titan, like if you push them you could knock them down, is it true?" Reiner said curious. "He's right but I also have this thing at if I get made my right eye turns red and I become strong than any human or titan, and I can easily kill anyone…" Ember said as everyone listened. "Woah Ember you really are strong." Ymir said, "Ha, if Mikasa wasn't around I would be into you." Jean said as he looked at Mikasa. "But, Hanji is a good doctor and scientist she'll help Armin a lot. So don't worry." Reiner said as he stroked Ember's hair.

"Thanks, Reiner." Ember said as she stood up and her eye turned black again. As she walked towards Hanji she asked, "Will he be ok, Miss Hanji." "He will, and I can tell you and him are brother and sister he also calls me Miss Hanji." Hanji smiled.

Ember got her dagger and put it in her pocket again. Tears formed in Embers eyes and she felt someone hug her, "It'll be ok, pretty face." Said Oluo, at Oluo's words Ember smiled. "Thanks everyone for trying to cheer me up, but the true thing that would cheer me up is- ", Ember was interrupted by Armin as he jumped into her arms from in front of her, both of them falling "Me!" Armin said finishing Ember's sentence. "ARMIN?!" Ember screamed in happiness holding him tight. She held him tighter as tears ran down her face, but tears of joy.

"What did we tell you!" They all told her. "Thank guys, and you to Miss Hanji." Ember said hugging her too. "Your welcome, Ember." Hanji said hugging back. Hanji also helped Eren. Eren also came running toward Armin. "Armin!" Eren said embracing Armin. "Armin did the guy that hit you remind you of someone?" Ember asked. "No not really. Why?" Armin was now curious… "Was our dad…" Ember said looking down at her wrist that had her dad's blood. "Oh…" Armin said looking at her. "At least we'll be safe now, right?" Armin looked down in fear.

"We are as long we are together yes." Ember said kissing Armin's cheek. "I t would've been cuter if you guys were a couple." Levi playfully said. "Sir, uhm was that a compliment?" Ember puzzled. "Yes." Levi said with a smile popping onto his face.


End file.
